


Like a Slow Motion Trainwreck

by PerfidiousFate



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Extra Treat, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfidiousFate/pseuds/PerfidiousFate
Summary: While shopping for supplies, Dan decides to play a joke.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Dan Gruchy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Like a Slow Motion Trainwreck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/gifts).



> I always appreciate seeing fellow Dan/Gavin shippers around, so I couldn't resist your awesome prompts! Hope you enjoy this fic, and overall have a great exchange! <3

Gavin was filming when it happened, because of course he was. There was just something inherently hilarious about loading up on a bunch of different sized condoms, no matter how many times he'd done it, and he thought it'd make a good BTS video. Plus he already filmed half his life anyway: Dan had gotten so used to Gavin pointing his phone at him that he barely even acknowledged him anymore.

"You reckon it looks like we're planning an orgy?" he asked, shoving another box into his shopping cart. They were starting to wobble precariously. "We're up to eight different brands now."

"We're also getting four hammers and a bunch of bubble wrap," Gavin pointed out.

"That's not going to make us look any better, is it."

Gavin grinned, zooming in on Dan's face. "Well, you'll be the one buying it, so, uh, best of luck, b!"

Dan rolled his eyes. "Cheers, b."

Gavin should've known Dan would try and get revenge. 

Having loaded up the shopping basket, with Gavin claiming the all-important cameraman role to avoid having to carry anything, they made their way up to the register. While Gavin was angling his shot, Dan laid everything out.

Gavin was hoping that the cashier wouldn't comment - most of the time, they didn't, but sometimes he had to muddle through a conversation where they clearly thought he was a budding serial killer - but no such luck this time.

"Fun night tonight?" the cashier, looking bored, said as she passed the items through. 

Gavin grimaced, and almost missed Dan shooting a glance at the camera. Too late, Gavin realised his mistake. But Dan was already turning back to the cashier, the hint of a shit-eating grin on his stupid face.

"Oh yeah, it's our anniversary," he said, voice falsely airy. "Need to stock up - gotta keep this one entertained." He waved vaguely at Gavin.

Possibly shocked at the oversharing, the cashier glanced up at them. "Oh yeah? How long have you been together?" Gavin managed to hide the camera just in time, all the while trying not to look like he was having a heart attack. This, he thought grimly, was exactly the kind of thing that would end up at the top of the subreddit.

He couldn't look away. It was kind of like looking at a slow motion train wreck, and well, Gavin had always been a fan of slow mo. 

"Since sixth form," Dan said. He still had that obnoxious light tone in his voice. Gavin was going to kill him. "Don't know what I would do without him." His voice was very warm. This time, he reached over and patted Gavin on the shoulder. The touch lingered. Even when he drew his hand back, Gavin could feel the warmth on his skin.

His face felt very, very hot.

"Aww, that's absolutely lovely," the cashier said, "I love your accent, by the way." And finally the conversation was back in familiar grounds. Gavin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. His face still felt very, very hot.

Dan thanked the cashier, did the usual spiel of "where are you from", "how long have you been in Austin", "I've always wanted to visit London", and finally, finally they were walking outside, blinking in the hot Austin sunlight, Dan's arms laden with the bags.

"Have you booked us a ride?" was the first thing out of Dan's mouth. "This crap is heavy."

"No," Gavin said, opening the app with a little more emphasis than needed. "I was too damn distracted, wasn't I? What was that all about?"

Dan looked smug. "You did tell me to handle the buying, didn't you. I handled it." He shifted his load a little. 

"You didn't have to handle it like that!" Though now that they were out of the store, the mortification had faded, and it was starting to look a little funny. Gavin could feel a reluctant grin pull at the corner of his lips.

"What?" And then suddenly Dan was leaning close, close to him. "Can't handle a little PDA?" The world stilled. His hair brushed against Gavin's, and his breath was hot against Gavin's cheek. His eyes were dark and there was something strange in them, a spark of something unfamiliar. Gavin could feel goosebumps running up his skin from wherever Dan brushed against him.

He was starting to suspect that the heat in his face was for more than embarrassment.

"Utter bollocks," he said, staring down at his phone and willing Dan not to notice. "Our car's five minutes away."

Dan laughed and moved away. The air around them lightened just as soon as it had darkened.

"Not often I get to pull one over you, b," Dan said, and his voice was airy again. "I suppose you'll get me back worse, won't you?"

"Just you wait," Gavin said, ominously. But, as he raised a hand against his cheek and willed his heart to calm down, he wondered if Dan hadn't just begun something that Gavin would never be able to match.


End file.
